1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip on film (COF), and more particularly, to a COF trace routing method for electrical magnetic interference (EMI) reduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
COF, a packaging technique that requires less space for the I/O interconnections, has been widely used to manufacture components of electronic devices, such as driver ICs for liquid crystal displays (LCD). However, an undesirable EMI easily occurs when the components of the electronic devices manufactured by the COF packaging technique transmit high-speed signals (usually differential signals). Thus, the overall performance of the electronic devices is degraded due to the EMI effects. For this reason, how to suppress EMI effect has become a major issue for the COF packaging technique.